2015 productions
Événements / Production thumb|Live in Concert * Star Trek: Live in Concert - concert orchestral ** 30 janvier - Aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique - ** 31 janvier - En Australie - "Star Trek (film 2009)" ** 1 février - En Australie - "Star Trek (film 2009)" ** 7 février - En Australie - "Star Trek (film 2009)" ** 21 mars - Au Canada - "Star Trek (film 2009)" ** 27 mars - Aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique - "Star Trek (film 2009)" ** 16 juillet - Aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique - "Star Trek (film 2009)" ** 17 juillet - Aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique - "Star Trek (film 2009)" * 25 juin - Début du tournage de (fin prévue le 15 octobre) Décès Marchandisage Romans TOS ;Pocket Books * 24 février - "Savage Trade", (+ e-roman) de Tony Daniel * 9 mars - "Shadow of the Machine", e-roman de Scott Harrison * 28 avril - "Crisis of Consciousness", (+ e-roman) de Dave Galanter TNG ; Pocket Books * 27 janvier - "Takedown", (+ e-roman) de John Jackson Miller * 26 mai - "Armageddon's Arrow", (+ e-roman) de Dayton Ward Comics TOS ; IDW Publishing * 17 février - Album "Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever" * Mars - Star Trek: "New Visions" #5: "A Scent of Ghosts", comics photomontage de John Byrne * 14 avril - Star Trek: "Gold Key Archives, volume 3" contenant: ** "Dark Traveler" ** "The Enterprise Mutiny" ** "Museum at the End of Time" ** "Day of the Inquisitors" ** "The Cosmic Cavemen" ** "The Hijacked Planet" * 20 mai - Star Trek: "New Visions" #6: "Resistance", comics photomontage de John Byrne * 17 juin - Star Trek: "New Visions, volume 2: comprenant: ** Cry Vengeance ** Made Out of Mudd ** A Scent of Ghosts ** Resistance * '''22 juillet' - Star Trek: "New Visions" #7: "1971/4860.2", comics photomontage de John Byrne ALT ; IDW Publishing * 14 janvier - Star Trek (IDW Publishing) #40: "The Q Gambit" #6 * 11 février - Star Trek #41: "Behemot" #1 * 25 février - Star Trek #42: "Behemot" #2 * 11 mars - Star Trek #43: "Eurydice" #1 * 21 avril - Album ""''Star Trek, volume 9"" contenant: ** "The Q Gambit'" #1, #2, #3, #4, #5 et #6 * 29 avril - Star Trek #44: "Eurydice" #2 * 27 mai - Star Trek #45: "Eurydice" #3 Autres publications * "Star Trek Magazine" * 21 janvier - "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive, issue 2", comics crossover de Scott Tipton & David Tipton chez IDW Publishing / BOOM! Studios * 1 février - "These Are the Voyages: TOS Season Three", ouvrage de référence de Marc Cushman et Susan Osborn chez Jacobs Brown Press * 4 mars - "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive, issue 3", comics crossover de Scott Tipton & David Tipton chez IDW Publishing / BOOM! Studios * 18 mars - "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive, issue 4", comics crossover de Scott Tipton & David Tipton chez IDW Publishing / BOOM! Studios * 14 avril - "Born with Teeth: A Memoir", ouvrage de référence biographique chez Little, Brown and Company * 22 avril - "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive, issue 5", comics crossover de Scott Tipton & David Tipton chez IDW Publishing / BOOM! Studios * 16 mai - "Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek: The Original Cast Adventures", ouvrage de référence chez Rowman & Littlefield Publishers * 16 mai - "The Star Trek Universe: Franchising the Final Frontier", chez Rowman & Littlefield Publishers * 16 juin - Star Trek Calendar Poster (2016) * 23 juin - "The Wit and Wisdom of Star Trek", ouvrage de référence de Robb Pearlman chez Cider Mill Press Jeux thumb|Alien Domain * MMORPG "Star Trek Online" * 12 juin - Mise en ligne du MMORPG Star Trek: "Alien Domain" Éditions francophones thumb| * Star Trek: La collection officielle des vaisseaux spatiaux ; Editions mare & martin * 5 mars - "Le droit selon Star Trek" de Fabrice Defferrard Univers des fans right|70px|Memory Alpha * Avril - Lancement de Memory Alpha roumain - * Wiki [http://fr.memory-gamma-francophone.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Memory_Gamma_Francophone Memory Gamma] dédié aux histoires fanons * Retrouvez les fanfictions et les fanfilms francophones sur uss saga.be * Retrouvez le fanfilm ''Star Trek: New Voyages / Star Trek: Phase II'' en version originale sous-titrée sur le site français ** épisode #9 New Voyages: "Mind-sifter" * Retrouvez le fanfilm ''Star Trek continues'' en version originale sous-titrée sur la page française ** épisode #3 "Fairest of them all" ** épisode #4 "White iris" * 20 février - Décès de Alain Malbert (1961-2015) Trekkie chroniqueur pour uss-saga (Alain sur uss-saga) * 28 mars - "La Nuit Star Trek au Max Linder Panorama" - Paris * 21 avril - Mise en ligne du générique de TOS en papier-animé par Molly (facebook) Memory Gamma logo.png|Memory Gamma La nuit Star Trek au Max Linder Panorama.jpg|La nuit Star Trek en:2015 productions nl:2015 producties pt:Produções de 2015 catégorie:Chronologie de production